Seelenfreunde
by AshaXxX
Summary: Phoebe erwacht eines morgens mit Sehnsucht nach Cole.


Unruhig ging er auf und ab und beobachtete sie, wie sie schlief. Ruhig ging ihr Atem, sie war wunderschön. Eine Strähne hing über ihrem Gesicht und er pustete sie zur Seite. Phoebe, seine große Liebe, da lag sie und schlief.

Draußen begannen die ersten Vögel zu zwitschern, ein neuer Tag brach an und für Cole war es Zeit zu gehen. Ein letztes Mal sah er sie an. „Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er leise, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand. „Sie muss jetzt ohne mich leben!" dachte er. „Sie muss von der Liebe leben die ich ihr gegeben habe!"

Als Cole verschwunden war, wurde Phoebes schlaf unruhiger und schließlich wachte sie auf. Ihr Wecker klingelte und sie schaltete ihn aus. Langsam kroch sie aus dem Bett, zog irgendwelche Kleider aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte Piper verschlafen als sie in die Küche kam. Phoebe war bereits angezogen und saß mit einem Kaffe in der Hand über die Zeitung gebeugt. „Gut geschlafen?" fragte sie. Piper machte ein unverständliches Geräusch und goss sich ebenfalls Kaffe ein. Sie setzte sich Phoebe gegenüber und sah sie an. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Er war ihr selbst unheimlich doch ehe sie ihn vertiefen konnte sagte Phoebe. „Ich muss gerade an Cole denken, komisch oder?" Piper Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Du musst an Cole denken?" fragte sie und Phoebe nickte. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. „Ich weis es klingt verrückt aber manchmal ist es so als wäre er noch hier im Haus. Völlig absurd oder?" Piper hustet. „Wie man es nimmt!" Nun weitenden sich Phoebes Augen. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie unsicher und es war ihr unmöglich ihre Stimme nicht hoffnungsvoll klingen zu lassen. Piper nahm den Löffel aus ihrer Tasse und schleckte ihn ab um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Ich, hab ihn gesehen!" sagte sie schließlich. Phoebe rang um Luft. „Wo!" presste sie ungläubig hervor, nicht sicher ob sie Lachen oder weinen sollte. Wieder hustete Piper. „Als ich krank war du weist schon!" Phoebe schüttelte mit offen stehendem Mund den Kopf. „Wovon redest du?" „Als Leo weg war. Ich war in einer anderen Eben, genau wie Cole. Er war sozusagen mein Leiter!" Phoebe stand ruckartig auf. „Und warum erzählst du mir dass nicht, ich meine ich weis dass er da war." Sie machte eine Pause. „Zumindest kam es mir damals so vor, ich meine es war als stünde er da und ich kann ihn sehen und als ich genau hinsah!" wieder machte sie eine Pause. „Nichts!"

Piper lächelte schief. „Ja ich weis, ich hab's gesehen, ich stand daneben." Phoebe sank auf ihren Stuhl zurück. „Warum jetzt?" fragte sie. Piper zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Phoebe sah sie ernst an. „Morgen ist unser Hochzeitstag!" sagte sie langsam. „Morgen verstehst du?"

Piper sah in Phoebes traurige Augen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sehr Pheobe noch immer darunter litt das Cole weg war. Sie hatte zwar gesagt da wären keine Gefühle mehr aber war das denn möglich? Würde Cole denn nicht immer in ihrem Herzen bleiben? Etwas so intensives hatte sie verbunden, so etwas Starkes wie es sie mit Leo verband. War man noch so weit von dem anderen weg, wusste man doch wie es ihm ging. Liebe das war es um das sich alles drehte. Cole hatte ihr gesagt das, dass, das wichtigste sei. Cole ausgerechnet er, hatte sie damals gedacht. Aber jetzt? Jetzt war ihr plötzlich klar das Phoebe Cole immer lieben würde, und Cole immer Phoebe.

„Ist ja auch egal. Vorbei ist Vorbei!" sagte Phoebe und stand auf. Piper sah ihr nach als sie das Haus verließ und sie wusste genau das Cole es auch tat.

„Mach schon!" sagte sie. „Wie hast du gesagt, Es kommt darauf an was du aus deinen Karten machst. Ich würde sagen du hast ein gutes Blatt im Moment!"

Cole seufzte. Und wenn schon, dachte er. Viel zu oft und viel zu sehr hatte er Phoebe wehgetan. Es gab keinen Weg zurück, obwohl er es sich mehr wünschte als alles andere auf der Welt und obwohl es ihm möglich gewesen wäre.

Paige blieb auf der hälfte der Treppe stehen. „Mit wem redest du?" fragte sie. „Wieder jemand unsichtbar?" Piper lächelte und ging in die Küche. „Wie man es nimmt!"

Cole folgte Paige in die Küche. Noch vor Monaten hatte er ihr die Schuld gegeben. Doch Paige hatte nur Probleme beleuchtet die schon lange da gewesen waren. Wirklich Schuld am scheitern dieser Liebe hatte nur er. Er bliebe ihm Türrahmen stehen und beobachtet das Frühstück der Schwestern. Wie gerne wäre er ein Teil ihrer Familie gewesen.

Doch es gab keinen Weg zurück. Er schnipste mit dem Finger und in demselben Augenblick, indem er das Halliwell Haus für immer verließ, erschien auf Phoebes Schreibtisch eine Rose. Vorsichtig nahm sie sie und las den Zettel der daran hing.

_Auch wenn ich nie zu dir zurückkehren kann, werde ich die Hoffnung nie aufgeben das du irgendwann den Mann findest den du so liebst das dein Herz wehtut wenn er weg ist und der dein Gesicht in Freude verzerrt wenn er den Raum betritt. _

_Vergiss mich nie aber vergiss deine Schmerzen. Was wir hatten war einzigartig und niemand kann uns das schöne nehmen. Wir waren dazu bestimmt da zu Enden wo wir heute sind. Um unser beider willen. Verstehst du was ich meine? Nein! Irgendwann wirst du, ganz bestimmt!_

_Cole._

Phoebe schauderte, sie nahm nicht wahr, dass jemand ihr Büro betrat. „Hi!" sagte der jemand nur und sah sie an. Phoebe blickte von der Rose auf und lächelte. „Jason, " sagte sie „Du bist wieder da!" sie stand auf und fiel ihm um den Hals und er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und dann ihre rot leuchtenden Lippen. Ihr Herz hatte wehgetan als er ging und sie lächelte weil er wieder da war. „Er ist es!" sagte sie und wusste das Cole sie hörte. Cole, ihr Seelenverwandter, ihr Herzensfreund.


End file.
